


How to Say Sorry

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [68]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex in a Car, kiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 17:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hoseok does some fanservice that upsets his boyfriend, Kihyun, a bit more than usual. Hoseok uses his mouth to apologize... and his tongue, too.[Kiho/Apology sex in a car~]





	How to Say Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MBBReqSpot](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MBBReqSpot) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> kiho where hoseok does some fanservice with another member and kihyun holds back his feelings on camera, but once the camera is off he's very very very jealous and is mad at hoseok, so hoseok has to make it up to him ;) with maybe some smut??

It was mid-afternoon on a Monday, and Monsta X were halfway through recording for a comedic variety show that would likely boost their image and make them seem more approachable and friendly to the Korean public. It had been exhausting so far, and Kihyun couldn’t help but subtly try to stretch his neck when he was pretty sure there were no cameras pointed at him. They’d been filming for six hours already, and everyone was starting to get a little stir-crazy and hungry. The segment they were doing now involved preforming small tasks on cards they were drawing from a box, and it had been rather amusing thus far. Hoseok was drawing his card next, and Kihyun perked up a bit, excited to see what his boyfriend was going to get tasked to do. 

Kihyun and Hoseok started dating a few months ago, following a confession when the tension between them had increased to the point where it started affecting their band dynamic. They tried their best to be both discreet and affectionate in their relationship, and while Kihyun had no desire to end it, he had to admit that it was pretty hard to keep something like this under wraps given how much of his life was public. Realizing that he was reminiscing on the past, Kihyun blinked a few times, focusing instead on Hoseok in the present as he pulled out a slip of paper from the box.

“Oh…” Hoseok muttered out, chuckling awkwardly. His cheeks turned a shade pinker, noticeable even though the layers of makeup. Kihyun leaned forward on his uncomfortable stool, trying to crane his neck far enough to read the card. “It just says ‘sexy dance’, hah,” Hoseok said, and his eyes darted around the room, pausing on Kihyun’s for a split second. A roar from the audience echoed in the room, and Kihyun chuckled a bit, looking forward to the dance. Hoseok was always pretty good at this, and despite his nerves, Kihyun knew that he had this one in the bag.

After giving Hoseok a small nod of encouragement, Kihyun watched as Hoseok walked towards where the boys were sitting, and another huge cheer from the studio audience filled the room. Kihyun’s heart started to pound, eyes staring expectantly over at Hoseok as he strutted towards them, the Justin Timberlake song (you know the one) filling the air. Was he really going to direct his dance at Kihyun, who he was secretly dating, in front of a dozen cameras and a studio audience? Or better yet… was he planning on giving him a _lap dance_?

Just as he started getting his hopes up, Hoseok made a beeline towards… Minhyuk? Kihyun’s body froze as he watched Hoseok graze a hand across Minhyuk’s cheek, watching him with a catlike gaze. Kihyun allowed this, but it was when Hoseok really started getting into it that Kihyun drew the line. Hoseok twirled around, doing several body rolls with his back to Minhyuk, before grinding his ass against the other man’s lap. He quickly ended the motion, but not after making clear butt-to-crotch contact with Minhyuk, busting out into nervous laughter as he walked away and the music ended. Minhyuk played like he was disgusted, but was laughing as well, and the vibe became much more amicable when Hoseok concluded his dance. Hell, the audience and producers looked like they were loving it.

Kihyun, however, felt his body fill with disapproval. He shot Hoseok a sharp, deadly look, and his jaw clenched when Hoseok barely so much as caught his gaze. He didn’t have to go that far, rubbing himself against another man like that. Besides, if he wanted to do that, why the hell didn’t he go to Kihyun? Sure, it was dangerous, but Kihyun had gotten pretty good at hiding his lust from the public and could do it again in a heartbeat. 

Definitely put off but not totally forgetting about the countless red recording lights all around him, Kihyun straightens his back and puts on his professional façade, attempting to forget about the whole thing for now. They still had a few more segments to get through, and if he let his jealousy completely take him over now, then he knew he wouldn’t be able to last.

Luckily for Kihyun, the rest of the recording passed by quicker than he had anticipated, which meant that by the time they were bowing to the staff and exiting the building, Kihyun’s memory of Hoseok’s odd behavior was still fresh on his mind. It was still bright out when they exited the building and made their way to the vans, and Kihyun grabbed Hoseok’s forearm, stopping him in his tracks so they could have a word with each other.

“So, when you read ‘sexy dance’ how did that translate to ‘grind on Minhyuk’s dick’?” Kihyun pointedly asked, jealousy evident on his features. Hoseok frowns, obviously feeling guilty now that Kihyun pointed it out.

“I’m sorry Kihyunnie, I couldn’t really think of anything else at the moment,” Hoseok admitted, shrugging a bit. At the time, Hoseok hadn’t thought much of it, and chose Minhyuk at random. “And I didn’t know if I’d be able to play the right role if I did that to you,” he added, in a softer voice. Kihyun’s eyes darted down to the ground, understanding what Hoseok was saying. He didn’t know if he’d be able to keep up appearances with Hoseok’s sexy body all in his face… but that didn’t change what Hoseok had willingly chosen to do.

“You still didn’t need to do that, you rubbed yourself all over Minhyuk for no reason,” Kihyun said, his voice stern and angry, clearly still holding a grudge about it. Hoseok looked at him, really observing the way his eyes were staring at the concrete and arms crossed loosely around his chest. Beyond the obvious anger, Kihyun looked like he was feeling insecure about himself. Hoseok’s heart hurt just looking at him, and he glanced around, placing a quick kiss to Kihyun’s forehead.

“You know that you’re the only man I love, right?” Hoseok confessed, and Kihyun’s eyes snapped up to his face, cheeks turning pink at the romantic words. “I just did it for the camera, because I’m a dork who wasn’t thinking clearly. Let me make it up to you,” he said, his voice turning sultrier and darker towards the end. “ _Any_ way you want me to,” he continued, and his implications were crystal clear. Kihyun shivered at the proposition, and he glanced around, seeing that all of the members were piling into one of the vans.

“H-Hyung,” Kihyun sighed out. “Do you really mean that?” Kihyun asked. Hoseok had told him he loved him before, lots of times, but never quite like that. He could see Hoseok’s sincerity, but he was still mad at him, frustrated that his better judgement didn’t stop him from doing it before he even thought about it. 

“Let me show you just how much you mean to me,” Hoseok said, and he stepped closer to Kihyun, grasping his hand tenderly. “I want to show you now, if that’s okay?” he asked, and his eyes were practically burning, his gaze hot and sensual. He wanted Kihyun to know that he was the only person he truly wanted to do sexual things with- and he wanted to show him now. It would take more than an hour to get back to their dorm through the evening traffic, and he couldn’t wait that long.

“Right now? Are you sure?” Kihyun asked, but he wasn’t protesting it. He was pissed off at Hoseok’s lack of judgement, sure, but he wasn’t about to ask him to do something like that as an apology. He felt a bit flustered by Hoseok’s offer, honestly, his skin burning and heart racing. He looked far too good with Minhyuk, his motions were much too similar to what he did with Kihyun… he needed Hoseok’s reassurance right now.

“Kihyun-ah, Hoseok-ah, come on,” one of their managers called out, diverting Kihyun’s attention as he looked over at him. The man was gesturing for them to get into the van, the door already opened for them. He then promptly went inside the vehicle, making it perfectly clear what Hoseok and Kihyun were to do next.

“I’m positive,” Hoseok replied, and then moved his hand to the small of Kihyun’s back, lightly pushing him forward to start heading towards the van. They were really going to do this, weren’t they? Swallowing dryly, Kihyun walked towards the van, stepping into the furthest row and noticing that, besides their managers in the front seat, they were the only two people in the car. Hoseok sat beside him, and with the row of seats in front of them, they were almost entirely out of sight of the managers. The car started moving, and Kihyun buckled himself in, his anger almost entirely fading away as Hoseok snakes an arm around his waist.

“That was a pretty rough recording, huh boys?” their manager asked, not even turning around in his seat. Kihyun nodded, but his heart was racing. He was exhausted, and really just wanted to lay down, but Hoseok’s hands were wandering across his body, fingers grazing against his skin.

“Yeah, honestly, I think I’m going to take a nap,” Kihyun declared, and he felt Hoseok lips curl up into a smile on his neck. Kihyun swallowed nervously, his eyes darting out the window as he straightens himself, body already starting to burn with the thought of what Hoseok was about to do to him. His lips were grazing against his neck, making Kihyun’s skin rush with goosebumps.

“What does my baby want for his reward?” Hoseok asked, voice hot and heavy right against his neck. Kihyun shivered, his eyelashes fluttering closed as he leans closer to Hoseok. How was he supposed to mutter something so obscene while in a situation like this? Unable to speak, Kihyun simply bites his lip, leaning a bit closer to Hoseok. “Or should I just start making suggestions~?” Hoseok added, smiling a bit harder when Kihyun nods.

“Please,” Kihyun audibly replied, heart thumping loud in his ears.

“Well, I could give you a hand job, suck your dick,” Hoseok began, the lewd words falling from his lips like butter, silky and smooth as he whispered into Kihyun’s ear. Swallowing, Kihyun didn’t respond, but he was thinking about it. Nothing was quite striking his fancy yet. “Or I could rim you,” Hoseok supplied in a darker, sweeter tone, and Kihyun felt a hard tremor course through his body. He flushed at the bodily reaction, but he couldn’t help it, the prospect was way too arousing to him right now.

“Oh? Is that the one?” Hoseok asked, chuckling a bit. He was still pressed against Kihyun’s side, his words sultry and dark, and Kihyun realized he couldn’t resist any longer. 

“Yes,” Kihyun replied, and, yep. He was getting hard just at the prospect.

“Then lay down and take your ‘nap’, baby,” Hoseok said, and Kihyun complied, all of his previous anger now totally subsided. Hoseok never talked to anybody else like this, he never said such debauched phrases to other people. Kihyun wanted him… his body, his mouth… between his legs. Laying down, Kihyun shuffles around as Hoseok gets between his legs, until both are in a proper position to do this. Hoseok was hard, pressing his length against Kihyun’s leg in a way that was far too seductive to be really happening right now, in a car, after they had a bit of a fight. Kihyun wasn’t complaining.

Tugging down Kihyun’s pants slowly, Hoseok smirked as he sees that Kihyun is wearing literally nothing underneath, his cute perky little butt now totally exposed. Pulling the pants down until they were completely off Kihyun’s legs, Hoseok smiles, pressing his fingertips against the dip of Kihyun’s ass. Shivering at the cool, intense feeling of air against the back of his legs and butt, Kihyun gasps hoarsely as he feels Hoseok’s finger trailing towards his entrance. He quickly scrambled to hold a hand over his mouth and prevent other such sounds from escaping him, heart thumping as Hoseok doesn’t even pause what he’s doing.

Kihyun could hear more shuffling, and then felt Hoseok’s hands on either of his butt cheeks, spreading them wide. Kihyun bit his finger, eyes getting hazy as he feels the cool air-conditioned air against his most private place, cock throbbing where it was trapped between his body and the car seat. He bites his hand on a moan when he feels Hoseok’s nose against his ass, and arches his hips up, face getting hot as he realizes that Hoseok is actually breathing in his scent.

“That’s dirty,” Kihyun whispered out, but his voice wasn’t angry or disgusted in the slightest. No, it was turned on. Hoseok smiled a bit, but didn’t otherwise reply, too busy lapping his tongue against the rim of Kihyun’s cute, pink entrance. Kihyun quickly shoved a finger in his mouth, desperately trying to quell the needy moans. Hoseok’s tongue was hot and wet, lapping against his hole like it was the tastiest thing in the world. Kihyun’s hips were beginning to tremble already, and his thighs spread instinctively.

“Mm,” Hoseok moaned in appreciation, his tongue swiping across Kihyun’s, now twitching, rim, just getting a taste before really digging into his meal. Despite Kihyun’s best efforts to cover his voice, Hoseok could still hear his angelic moans and he absolutely loved it. He wanted to make Kihyun louder, embarrass him in front of their managers, make him unable to resist Hoseok’s mouth even after they’ve been found out… Hoseok groaned again, sticking his tongue into Kihyun’s tight, pink hole, wiggling it slightly before removing it quickly.

Kihyun groaned, the sound much louder than he anticipated, and he pressed another finger into his mouth to prevent it from happening again, his entire face red in humiliation. Hoseok was doing this on purpose, Kihyun knew it, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be upset about it. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, precum was oozing onto the car seat, and with Hoseok’s tongue now delving deeper inside him, nothing else mattered to Kihyun. 

The van suddenly jolts forward, and both Kihyun and Hoseok are reminded of where they are and what they were doing. It wasn’t often that they fucked in public, and never had they done it in such a risky way before… Kihyun felt his arousal increase, and he swallowed hoarsely, his tongue pressing against his fingers as he absentmindedly started sucking them. Hoseok’s mouth felt like heaven against him; his warm, talented tongue rubbing against him, his lips occasionally sucking the skin into his mouth… and when he would actually penetrate him with his tongue- Kihyun groaned, the sound muffled against his fingers as his hips lurched backwards, desperate for more penetration.

“More,” Kihyun begged, his voice muffled around his fingers. Hoseok smirks, and does exactly as his boyfriend wishes, shoving more of his tongue inside Kihyun’s tight entrance. The feeling of the pressure around something even as small as his tongue was incredible, and Hoseok moaned brokenly, mind immediately flashing to how good it would feel around his cock. His speed increased, and he kneaded his hands into the flesh of Kihyun’s butt, his tongue darting in and out of his entrance.

“MMF-” Kihyun cried out, his fingers now deeper into his mouth, not quite serving their intended purpose but instead spurring him on further. He pretended that his fingers were Hoseok’s cock, and thrust them in and out of his mouth, rubbing against his tongue lewdly. He knew that Hoseok probably couldn’t tell what he was doing, and it made him feel even dirtier, his thighs trembling and cock pulsating constantly now. 

Hoseok’s tongue was too addictive, too sinfully perfect against him… Kihyun knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He clenched his free hand against the edge of the seat, his other hand still occupied thrusting into his mouth. Meanwhile, Hoseok was literally tongue-fucking his boyfriend in a moving vehicle, his own cock hard inside his pants and still totally untouched. He could tell by Kihyun’s increasingly louder moans that he was about to cum, and an idea hit him. Hoseok needed Kihyun to have a mind-blowing orgasm, needed him to feel just how much he loved him, so with that in mind, Hoseok moves one of his hands around Kihyun’s hip, grabbing his cock and stroking him hard and fast.

With just a few pumps from Hoseok’s hand, Kihyun came, his whole body erupting in shivers as he pumped his cum into Hoseok’s fist. His vision went white, eyes unseeing as he rode out his orgasm, whimpering weakly as Hoseok helps him through it with gentle licks and soft strokes. Slowly getting his bearings bit by bit, Kihyun takes his fingers out of his mouth, his body relaxing as he feels the post-orgasm bliss setting in. Hoseok brings his hand back to his body, repositioning himself upright in his seat as he dug around in his bag with his unsoiled hand. He found a tissue quickly, and then wiped his hand relatively clean, eyes flashing over to observe Kihyun’s adorably fucked-out-looking visage. 

“Did I make it up to you~?” Hoseok asked, smiling a bit when Kihyun exhales hotly, his eyes staring up honestly into Hoseok’s eyes. He clearly wasn’t quite able to move yet, and the sight of him sprawled out with a bare butt and pulled down pants was painfully erotic. Licking his lips, Hoseok’s eyes flashed back to Kihyun’s face, mentally vowing to properly fuck him when they got back to the dorm.

“Absolutely,” Kihyun replied, smiling a bit. Honestly… getting rimmed in a moving vehicle was pretty hot, and Kihyun wanted to experience it again. Hopefully, next time not as an apology~

**Author's Note:**

> To the requestor: I am SO sorry for the delay, but I hope you enjoy it despite that!  
> ~
> 
> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum! Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3


End file.
